Crack In The SHIELD
by ArrowverseNaruto
Summary: Trapped in the Marvel World, Naruto's only way home is to infiltrate SHIELD, become an agent and gain access to the SandBox where hopefully the shadowy agency has something with enough power to recharge his ship so he can get home. Going undercover is never easy. Going undercover in an agency that trains people to go undercover? That's crazy.


I Do Not Own Naruto Or Agents Of Shield

* * *

 _Seven months ago SHIELD went public after the battle of New York. With the Avengers out in the open and the existence of extraterrestrials confirmed Humanity as a whole needed protection. Every man, woman and child in every, country and every city needed to know that they were safe and that there was someone protecting them from the dangers of the universe._

 _Six months ago SHIELD satellites picked up a surge of energy in the forests of Washington that gave off readings higher than anything human made. Weeks of combing surrounding woods gave them nothing and forced the Director to abandon the search with a standing order to keep eyes on the forest._

 _Two weeks after the power reading while SHIELD agents were scouring Washington the cause of the reading was walking right through their front door at the academy in the Science and Technology Division._

 _Papers and diploma's so well made even SHIELD didn't pick up on it and that was the day a Bad Seed had made its way into the agency._

* * *

"Welcome to the Academy Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you, Agent Weaver." Naruto held his hand out to his new S.O who smiled back at him placing her hand in his. "I look forward to working here."

And that was true. Everything else he had said about his life before deciding to join the Academy was just one massive intertwined lie. Born an orphan never adopted thanks to his lack of people skills and high IQ which made it hard to talk to _'normal'_ people. Graduated from Phoenix University online with a Ph.D. in Chemical Engineering and a Masters in engineering. They weren't real diplomas but with everything he learned when working for the time masters he could have gone to school and gotten them even graduate early if he wanted but he didn't have that sort of time. He needed to warn Rip about the Time Masters and Savage working together.

"We are glad to have you." Agent Weaver smiled, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you," Naruto picked up the duffel bag he had brought with him and followed after he got his admission letter. Of course, he knew the 'interview' that had taken place three days after he applied was just the tip of the iceberg and that the next few years would be the real test.

From what Gideon had told him SHIELD was kind of like this world's ARGUS so the academy was really just a very long test to determine whether or not their candidates were really up for the task of protecting the world.

It was just the kind of asshole thing a government agency would do. Get a bunch of kids well on the way to a great life and take away years of that life before deciding if they needed them or not. And if they didn't the kids who could have been making millions in some fortune five hundred company creating breaking edge technology are left to flop around in the rubble of what was once a promising life.

 _"Disgusting."_ He thought glaring at a few older guys who were staring at him as he passed. He didn't really care much about the stares, he had been getting them ever since his facial scars on Lian Yu. But glaring at them gave him a chance to let out his frustrations at having to work in a place like ARGUS again.

"Here we go, room 117." Agent Weaver opened his door and stepped aside so he could get through. "If you need anything you know where the main office is and classes start tomorrow. Good luck."

And with that, she was walking away leaving Naruto alone in the hallway standing out like a sore thumb. All the people passing by were dressed like the typical school nerd you saw in movies with cardigans and sweater vests. And then there was him.

Dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and a brown field jacket and work boots he stood out. Not only by the way he dressed but how his looks as well. He couldn't say anything about the rest of the school but in this hallway, he was the only one with any sort of muscularity.

Everyone else looked like stick figures.

"Hey, I know you operation types have low IQ's but to go to the wrong Academy is a new level of dumb.."

Turning around Naruto came face to face with a kid that didn't even look any older than him who gave off a rich family douchebag vibe.

"If you don't keep walking I'm going to break your arm." He informed the kid blandly getting shocked looks from everyone in hearing range. Not the best move, threatening a fellow student on his first day but he was not in a good mood.

The past two weeks had been absolute hell and dealing with annoying kids wasn't doing him any favors.

Sighing in relief when the douchebag walked away he went into his room and shut the door behind him and locking it so no one could get in without knocking.

Setting his bag down on the twin bed tucked into the corner he looked around the room. "Not bad."

There was a small closet for his clothes that also doubled as a dresser and a small table right across from the bed. Nothing fancy but it was livable. It actually reminded him of his room back on the Waverider 2.0 as he called it. Spartan and easily forgotten.

Which was good because he was pulling a very long undercover job and getting attached to anything here would make betraying and robbing them later harder than it needed to be.

"Captain, are you there?"

Bringing his wrist up he tapped the glass activating the small hologram.  
"Yes, Gideon, I'm here. What's going on?" He asked the blue face of his A.I companion.

"I've gone through the data dozens of times, Captain and I stand by my first calculation. The Sandbox is where you will most likely find something that has enough energy to recharge the Waverider. Not the Fridge."

"Good to know. Thank you, Gideon." Naruto said deactivating the watch. He would have liked to speak to his only friend in this world, _even if she was a computer,_ a little longer but it was his choice to have complete radio silence unless it was an emergency. Too much was at stake to get caught by SHIELD just because he was feeling lonely.

Laying down on the bed he stared up at the gray ceiling thoughts of what his friends back home were doing plaguing his mind. If he was more of an optimistic he would hope they were searching for him but he knew better than to harbor those types of feelings.

The Time Masters had been very clear that only a select few people in history ever got the chance to join when they weren't orphans. And that was because like him they were grabbed near death and in situations where that time periods authorities could explain away the missing body.

 _"They're going to be surprised when I get back."_

He had always planned on returning to his time period and he was still going to but it would be to the moment he 'died' like he planned. Time didn't pass in the Vanishing point so he didn't age while training and learning under the Time Masters and the few days he went out on missions didn't change his appearance much either.

It would have been easy to go back to the second he _'died'_ and retake his place to be found a _'rescued'_.

Of course, all those plans had flown right out the window after he breached the dimensional barrier and was stranded on this Earth with a time ship in need of dire repairs.

Now, however, he was going to age and he would have to add however long he was in this world to the date he had been abducted back home and return to whenever that was in the future. All he had to do to accomplish that was infiltrate an agency filled with spy's and steal something that could power his ship from one of the most secure buildings in the world and then if he somehow got away with all of that he would have to elude whoever came after him long enough to fix his ship and escape.

Sighing he closed his eyes and cursed the Time Master for deciding he would be a good asset to them. He had said it before, and he would say it again. _Time travel sucked._

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but it is just a Prologue for what's to come. The next chapters will be longer.**

 **This is a spin off of my second survivor story which you don't have to read to enjoy this one but it is advisable to learn why Naruto has the skills he does. That story is still in progress but I've had this on my mind for awhile after catching up on AOS so here it is.**

 **Yes, this is set in the future of Second Survivor but I won't be giving away how or when Naruto disappears and this is a spin off so maybe he doesn't vanish it that story or maybe he will. Like I said you could read them separate or together.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like how I set things up and Leave a review with what you think as well as pairing choice.**

 **I don't like Harem stories so there will only be one girl for Naruto.**


End file.
